The Amaing world of the walking dead Preview
by Supergogeta14
Summary: Ft Danny Danslynn. This is a preview for an upcoming Zombie horror story im writing and its coming really soon :D as yes Gumball and Darwin are I this story not the preview though


**HEY GUY THIS IS THE SNEAK PEAK OF MY NEW UPCOMINGING HORROR STORY THE AMAZING WORLD OF THE WALKING DEAD.**

**ALSO BIG SHOUT OUT TO DANNY-OF-TAWOG FOR LETTING HIM LET ME US HIS OC IN THE STORY**

PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND THANKS FOR READING.

Aaron and Danny had just reached the preschool which looked abandoned and was surrounded by Walkers aka Zombies (Yeah their called walkers instead of Zombies kinda like the walking dead AMC series). The Duo sneaked behind a torn up Car watching the entrance carefully. "Man its hard to believe all this, this break out thing happened in just a day" said Danny. "You said it buddy im surprised at how much these things have done so far to the town, but my question is how are we going to get in there" said Aaron. "Im not sure, you did offer to get Penny and Maddie's little sister from here" said Danny. "I know but common they were in tears it was the right thing to do plus you volunteered as well" said Aaron.

"Yeah your right I did it the same reason you did just I didn't expect you to go super and fly us all the way over here" said Danny. "oh yeah I wanted to get here as quick as I could, sorry for making hang

on for dear life" said Aaron. "Its ok bro it wasn't all that bad I got to see the town from a brids eye veiw" said Danny. Danny then looked over at Aaron. "Hey dude how much longer is that super ability going to last?" said Danny. "Can't tell but we need to find a way inside" said Aaron. "Yeah but, im surprised those things haven't noticed us from all that glowing your furs making" said Danny. "Just then the duo heard a growling noise behind them and Danny turned around see a Walker coming up to bit Aaron. "AARON LOOK OUT!" shouted Danny. Aaron immediately turned around and punched

the Walkers head off casuing it to drop to the ground dead. "Wow dude nice reflexes on killing that Zombie" said Danny.

Aaron grinned. "I prefer the term Walker but common we need to move they heard you shouting and my glowing" said Aaron. "Huh?" said Danny looking around him. Danny and Aaron looked around to see a heard of Walkers heading straight for them. "Aw man we don't have the fire power to take those guys down" said Aaron. Danny then looked around on the ground to find some sort of weapon or

object to attack with. Danny then spotted a metal bar beside his feet and picked it up. "Alright now what do we do?" said Danny. Aaron the grabbed Danny's waist. "DUDE?!" shouted Danny. "Hold on" said Aaron. Aaron then soared into the sky as the Walkers kept growling and trying to reach them. Aaron then went and landed on the roof of the preschool and letting go of Danny. "Well now what? said Danny. Just then the duo heard a loud scream that sounded like a little girl.

"*Scream* GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MEAN UGLY MONSTERS" shouted a familiar little girls voice. Both Aaron and Danny's eyes widen in panic. "LUCY!" shouted the Duo. (I don't know Penny's little sisters name nor has it been announced so im calling her Lucy and she kinda looks like a Lucy). In a panic state Aaron punched a hole in the roof making a big hole that lead to the hall way. "Come on we need to hurry dude" said Aaron jumping in the hole in the roof. Danny followed right behind him. As the duo landed in the hallway the looked around in disgust as there was blood, guts and ripped open bodys all over the place. "Oh man I think im going puke" said Danny covering his mouth "Dude I thought you were used to this stuff" said Aaron. "I am its just the smell oh gosh" said Danny. "Oh man it does smell pretty bad now were did that scream come from?" said Aaron.

Just the the duo heard the scream again coming from a door down the hall. "*Scream* GET AWAY FROM ME" said little girls voice. "DOWN HERE" shouted Danny running down the hall to the door. Aaron followed behind him, as the duo reached the door Danny tried to open it but it wouldn't budge it was stuck. The duo could here some walkers in side the room along with the frighting little girl as well.

"DUDE I CANT OPEN IT, ITS STUCK" shouted Danny. "Stand back" said Aaron. Danny did what Aaron said And Aaron kicked down to door making it fly off the screws and into the wall on the inside of the room hitting a couple of walkers. "You know that super ability of yours is pretty useful" said Danny. "Hey thanks the only flaw is it has a time limit" said Aaron. The Duo heard the scream again coming from the far right corner of the room. "*Scream* PLEASE HELP ME" said the little girls voice.

Aaron and Danny rushed into the room to find Penny's little sister Lucy on one of selves trying to get away as two walkers were reaching to grab her. "Danny you take the one on the left ill take the right" said Aaron. Danny raised up his metal bare that he found earlier. "Alright lets do this" said Danny. Aaron ran up to the walked and punched it head off with his fists. Danny ran up to the other walker

and started beating it to death in the head with the metal bar. "*phew* that was epic" said Aaron and Danny simultaneously. "Mr. Aaron" said Lucy climbing down and jumping into Aarons arms crying. "Sssshhh its ok were here now Lucy" said Aaron holding Lucy. "Yeah there's no need to cry but can you at least tell us what happened" said Danny. "Well *sniff* I was playing House with a couple of my friends and them I heard screaming coming down the hall so we all looked out and saw scary people eating the teacher" said Lucy.

"Didn't your mom or someone come and get you" said Aaron. "*sniff* well after that happened my mom came running in screaming my name then one of the scary people got *sniff* her *sniff* MOMMYS GONE WAAAHHH" cried Lucy. Lucy was crying uncontrollably in Aarons shoulders.

The duo looked at each other with a sad look on there face." Dude I don't know if I have the heart to tell Penny and Maddie that their mom's gone" said Aaron. "Yeah me too but if it makes you feel better why don't we both tell them together" said Danny. "Alright thanks man" said Aaron. Aaron then put Lucy in front of him on the ground and knelt down beside her. "Listen Lucy were going to get you outta here now you have to be a big girl and pinky swear that you will be brave ok" said Aaron. Lucy then looked up at Aron and smiled. "Alright ill try pinky swear right" said Lucy. "Yeah Pinky swear" said Aaron showing Lucy his pinky.

Aaron and Lucy shook Pinky's and Aaron stood up. "Alright everyone grab hands were busting the roof:" said Aaron. Danny and Lucy grabbed Aarons hand as he was about to fly outta of the Preschool.

"Alright before we take of I have to say a killer flying catch faze" said Aaron. Danny rolled his eyes at Aaron. "Really dude" said Danny. "Yes really now here we go...TO INFINATY AND BEYO". Just then Aaron's fur turned back to its normal orange color. "Uh oh" said Aaron. "Dude what happened" said Danny. "DUDE MY SUPER ABILITY IS GONE I DONT HAVE IT ANYMORE" shouted Aaron in a panic state. "OH NO" shouted Danny. Just then the sound of a breaking down door and Walkers were heard. "Oh Mr. Aaron what do we do" said Lucy. "WE RUN!" shouted Aaron as the trio attempte to run to the back door.

COMING SOON

**WELL THATS THE SNEAK PREVEIW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE.**


End file.
